


Season Four Aftercare

by nihilistshiro



Series: Klance One Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOM!Keith, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Season 4 Spoilers, Smut, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Keith has been spending a lot of time with the Blade of Marmora and Lance is feeling lonely. When Keith shows up outside Lance's door unexpectedly, Lance can't help but show Keith exactly what he's been missing out on. Plus, the BoM suit really does it for him...





	Season Four Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> A bit ago I wrote a fic after Keith's vlog (that you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319539)) involving a first-time blow job and after season four I was inspired to write a follow-up. I don't know about you, but season four kicked my ass and I needed some Klance lovin' to cheer myself up.
> 
> So here is the follow up. I really wanted to write something with Blade of Marmora Keith (obviously) and thought it would be fun to write a scene about their first time. It makes more sense if you read the other fic first, but I think you can probably still muddle through without it. 
> 
> As always, thank you to [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/) for being an amazing Beta reader!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)
> 
> All comments, kudos, and bookmarks give me life :)

It had been rough transitioning back to having Shiro pilot the black lion, but Lance was happy that the team seemed to be rolling with the punches. Hell, it was a miracle that they could even form Voltron with all that had been going on lately. They needed every ounce of help they could get to beat Zarkon, even if Lance had an unyielding ache in his chest whenever he thought about Keith and his new part in the fight with the Blade of Marmora. He understood why Keith had to go, but that didn’t mean he liked it.

Lance sighed, his voice echoing down the long castle hallway that lead to his room. He spent a lot of his time lately worrying about Keith on his Marmora missions. They had grown closer before he left, staying the night in each other's rooms as they talked through the night about anything and everything, not to mention fooling around when they could find a quiet corner together. They still hadn’t gone all the way, nor had they made their relationship something official. As of yet, none of the other paladin’s had a clue that they were together. All of that, combined with the total shitshow that their last mission where Keith had almost crashed a Galra fighter into Haggar’s cruiser, left Lance feeling hollow.

The corridors on the ship were long, and his lonely footsteps echoed quietly around him. He ran a hand along the wall, his brown skin glowing an eerie grey/green beneath the blue lights of the castle ship. He remembered when Matt had told him about Keith almost sacrificing himself, because of course Keith was too busy to come back and tell him himself. Lance’s hand dropped and clenched into a fist. While Lance and the others had been doing Coran’s stage show (as much as Lance ~~secretly~~  loved it), Keith had been the one putting his life on the line and Lance couldn’t deal. Was he even needed around here, or was he just another pretty face that would be more of a poster child than an actual soldier?

He rounded the last curve of the hallway, his thoughts tangled, and stopped abruptly when he spotted a hooded figure leaning against the wall by his door. His heart stopped in his chest and his steps stuttered as he drew closer. The figure was dressed in the Blade of Marmora uniform and when they turned to face him, Lance’s heart picked up beating erratically. He took in Keith’s dark hair and pale skin, but what cut across the remaining distance between them and sent Lance’s blood on fire were those huge, violet eyes that said everything, even when their owner generally preferred to say nothing at all.

When Keith saw Lance he stood straight, pushing himself off the wall. His arms were crossed defensively across his chest and there were bags under his eyes, but he still managed to look damn good. Lance was not mad about the Blade uniform, raking his eyes over Keith and appreciating the way the fabric clung to his thighs and ass, stretching taut across his lean body. Keith had filled out since he started training with the Blade, his body sharper. Stronger.

“Hey,” Lance said coolly, running a hand through his mahogany hair as he pushed his libido aside. He wasn’t willing to let Keith of the hook for giving him the silent treatment just yet. “What are you doing here?”

Keith’s brows puckered in a slight frown, “I came to see you,” he replied curtly, “I thought that was obvious.”

“Oh,” Lance said, eyes downcast. “I guess. It’s just been a while.”

The two had closed the distance between each other as they talked and Lance couldn’t help but think that if he reached out, he could pull Keith into his arms. But he wasn’t ready for that. Not until Keith explained himself.

“Yeah,” Keith said, voice softer than it has been a moment ago as he wrung his hands nervously. “Look, I’m sorry.”

Lance looked up, meeting his stare. “For what?” he deadpanned.

Keith scoffed, “Don’t play dumb. Like you’re not pissed about what happened with the Naxzela mission.”

Lance’s eyes narrowed, their normally sunny blue turning molten and dark with unspoken emotion.

“Alright, fine,” he finally replied as he walked past Keith to the door and touched the hand scanner. The small rectangle blinked and beeped as the door slid open. “But we're not doing this out here.”

Keith followed him inside, the door closing with a _whoosh_  behind him. As soon as it was shut, Lance spun on his heel, pushing Keith back against the closed door. He pulled his hood down roughly and smacked a hand next to Keith’s head, bending slightly over the shorter man in hopes that he could convey just how upset he’d been.

“I am fucking furious,” Lance said, his voice low and serious as he leveled Keith with an icy glare that seemed completely out of character for the happy-go-lucky paladin. “What the fuck were you thinking?!” he yelled, slamming his hand against the door before he growled in frustration and turned away.

Keith was momentarily stunned into silence. He had never heard Lance like this - angry, powerful, intimidating.

“I..” Keith began, unsure of what to say.

“I mean Jesus, _fuck_ , Keith! Did you even think about how that would hurt the team?” Lance’s voice was still loud, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, broad shoulders radiating tension. “Did you think you about what it would do to me?” he added softly, turning to look back over his shoulder at Keith.

A dozen words were stuck in Keith’s throat, trapped behind a painful lump as he watched Lance’s shoulders slump in defeat.

“I was thinking about you,” Keith pleaded quietly, stepping forward to put a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

He ignored the way Lance flinched at his touch.

“When it came down to it, I was thinking about you and how you were going to die if something didn't happen to that shield.”

He heard Lance’s breath hitch. A beat passed and Lance captured his stray hand and turned him, bringing Keith's hand up to gently brush it against his lips.

“I just...” Keith continued, “I just couldn’t imagine living in a world without you.”

Keith was surprised his voice didn’t crack at the last part.

“I know exactly how that feels,” Lance said dryly, a small smile playing on his lips. “Don’t get me wrong, I am still fucking pissed at you. But, damn, am I happy you’re okay.”

Lance’s arms slid around Keith’s smaller frame, pulling him into a crushing hug. Keith gripped back fiercely, releasing the breath he’d been holding since he arrived. The only person who knew he was here was Shiro, and he hadn’t seemed that concerned with what Keith was doing of late.

“For what it’s worth, I really am sorry,” Keith muttered, his face pressed into Lance’s neck.

He couldn’t help the slip of his tongue as it reached out to taste the salty skin there.

Lance shuddered, sliding his hands down to grip Keith’s ass, pulling his hips closer to nestle them against his own.

“Just don’t do it again,” Lance whispered, tucking a hand beneath Keith’s chin to lift it up and kiss him softly in the corner of his mouth. “Don’t leave me alone out here.”

The vulnerability he heard in Lance’s voice struck Keith to the core.

“I won’t,” he promised, voice thick as he realized that perhaps being with someone, loving someone, was a more formidable force than he had previously imagined.

At his words, Lance kissed him full on the lips, his hands returning to knead the thick muscle of Keith’s ass. Keith groaned, opening beneath Lance’s mouth. He shivered when the taller paladin swept his tongue in, licking into Keith until they were both breathless.

Lance gripped Keith’s hips, lifting him up, and Keith instinctively wrapped his legs around the other man. He could feel Lance’s hardness pressed against his own. He moaned in response but it was swallowed by Lance’s mouth, which hadn’t stopped its assault, his kisses hungry and deep. Lance backed him up, pinning Keith against the wall by the door as he ran his mouth greedily along Keith’s neck.

“Missed you,” he groaned between a trail of wet kisses, “so much. Too long.”

Keith’s arms were wound around Lance’s neck, his brown hair slipping through his gloved hands. Suddenly, Keith was too hot, his bodysuit too tight.

“Wait.” His voice sounded wanton and raspy. “I need to get this off,” he said as he nodded down to his uniform.

Lance released him, letting Keith’s body slide down his front, hands cupping his face as he kissed him gently and stepped back. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt before he went to the bed and flopped down. He sat up against the metal wall, hands tucked behind his head.

“Take it off,” he prompted calmly as Keith stood frozen before him, his eyes glued to Lance’s abs. At his last command, they snapped up, violet irises blown wide, a light blush dusting his pale features.

He hesitated for just a moment before reaching up behind him to push the button at his nape that released the skin-tight fabric. The collar pooled around his neck and he pushed the suit down to his waist. The whole time he could feel Lance’s gaze boring into him, his skin tingling as if he had physically touched him. It made desire pool thick in his belly, and he momentarily forgot about the task at hand.

“All the way,” Lance instructed when Keith stopped.

Keith looked up and saw that Lance was palming himself through his jeans and it was so erotic that Keith’s mouth went dry. He could barely manage a nod before pushing the uniform the rest of the way off, which left him utterly exposed as the suit didn’t leave room for underwear.

“Mmm,” Lance hummed, before popping the fly on his jeans and shimming out of them.

He continued to palm himself through his navy boxer briefs as Keith watched him, momentarily distracted from his own nakedness. His dick jumped eagerly at the sight of the beautiful man before him taking pleasure in just looking at Keith and suddenly he couldn’t get to the bed fast enough.

Lance raised up onto his knees and he pulled Keith down into a similar position. There was a brief moment where time seemed suspended, tension crackling between them as they stared longingly into each other’s eyes. Then there was a flurry of movement and their arms were wrapping around each other, lips moving hungrily as their bare skin melted together.

Their hands roved and explored, touching and tugging until they were both hard, panting for more. Lance had thought of little else these past few weeks, especially since the botched mission. Now Keith was here, in his arms, and it was entirely overwhelming. He wanted to feel every inch of him, his mouth moving greedily over Keith’s.

He kissed his cheek, his jaw, and spent ample time biting and sucking at his neck before moving lower. His tongue drew a line from his collarbone down to circle around a flat nipple, eliciting a long moan from Keith. That was all the motivation Lance needed to continue his assault, making his way lower until he licked slowly up Keith’s shaft.

“ _Fuck_.”

The word tore from Keith and washed over Lance. He brought Keith’s length to his mouth, swallowing him, and Keith’s hands threaded into his hair. Lance bobbed his head eagerly, feeding on the sobs that he pulled from the other man. He worked him until the hands at his head were shaking, until Keith was bucking his hips into Lance’s mouth, seeking release.

Lance lifted his mouth, releasing Keith’s cock with a smack. His lips curled into a catlike grin as he took in Keith’s look of utter dismay.

“Come here,” he said, tugging on Keith’s arm so that he fell forward onto his belly.

“Wha-” Keith’s question was cut off as Lance moved behind him, planting kisses on Keith’s perfectly round ass.

“Shh,” Lance whispered. “Just relax.”

He continued gently kisses Keith’s sensitive skin moving his hands to cup his ass and spread him. Keith squirmed, but Lance gave him a light smack.

“I said relax,” he cooed before moving lick a hot stripe between Keith’s cheeks.

Keith gasped but Lance was not to be deterred. He returned to the task at hand, probing the small ring of muscle with his tongue. He anchored a hand on Keith’s hip to keep him in place and lavished him until he was quivering. Using his free hand, Lance suckled on his own fingers, wetting them before gently slipping a single digit into Keith.

He planted kisses on his lower back as he fingered him, rebelling in the noises that Keith made. He picked up the pace and pushed in a second finger, stretching him before curling his fingers to stroke that sensitive spot that caused Keith’s entire body to spasm.

“I want you,” Lance whispered, removing his fingers before pulling Keith up so that he was sitting on Lance’s thighs.

“I want you, too,” Keith whined, his ass rubbing wantonly against Lance’s erection.

“Wait here.”

Keith laid down on the bed while Lance went over to a cabinet, pulling out a small tube. He took a moment to admire Keith laying naked and aroused across his bed before shucking his briefs and returning to the other man.

“Is that?” Keith gestured to the small bottle in Lance’s hand.

“Lube? Yeah. You’d be amazing at what you can find in the space mall.” Lance smirked before his eyes got serious for a moment. “I want this to be good for you.”

He reached out a hand and his fingers gently stroked Keith’s cheek.

“Do you trust me?”

Keith leaned into Lance’s touch.

“Of course I trust you.”

Lance kissed him then. It started out sweet, but soon the two were moving against each other with urgency. They fell to the mattress, a tangle of limbs, rolling and grinding with fervor until Lance finally pinned Keith beneath him and planted a firm knee between his thighs. Their mouths parted as Lance applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers but they soon rejoined, anticipation thrumming through their veins. Lance reached between them and rubbed his fingers against Keith’s puckered asshole, his slick digits slipping easily in as he continued to stroke and tease.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lance murmured as he nuzzled Keith’s neck, absorbing the breathy gasps that came from him as he plundered his opening.

“Lance.” Keith groaned in frustration. “ _Please_!”

Lance slowly removed his fingers before popping the cap on the lube again and squirting some in his palm so that he could ready himself. When he was lined up, he looked down at Keith’s half-lidded gaze, his dark hair tousled in front of his eyes. Lance reached up to brush his fringe out of the way.

“Ready?”

Keith nodded and Lance guided himself in with one hand, the other firmly planted next to Keith’s face. He groaned as he pressed in, Keith’s tight heat pulsing around the head of his cock. It was painful to go slow, to keep himself from rearing back and slamming into Keith’s perfect ass, but he knew that he needed to give the other man time to adjust. He wanted this to be good for him and wasn’t going to fuck it up with his own rampant sex drive.

To pass the time as he pushed in inch by inch, Lance made love to Keith’s mouth with his tongue, biting at the soft flesh of Keith’s lower lip until he locked on, suckling gently. When he was finally seated to the hilt they both groaned.

“Okay?” Lance asked, his voice hesitant.

Keith looked up and him and smiled.

“Yeah,” he replied, reaching up to twine his arms around Lance’s neck. “More than okay.”

“You feel so good,” Lance rumbled in response, slowly pulling back until he was almost out and then pushing back in.

He repeated the process until he felt Keith’s muscles relax, at which point he decided it was time to pick up the pace. Lance leaned back, grasping Keith’s hips as he drove into him. He reared back and repeated the motion, setting a steady pace as his thrusts became more intense. Keith’s voice was strained from moaning and Lance smirked, thinking about the normally quiet paladin coming undone. He started to go faster, finding an unrelenting rhythm, his fingers sure to leave bruises against Keith’s pale skin.

Keith’s hips moved against him, matching him thrust for thrust as the heat in Lance’s belly became molten, explosive. He clenched his jaw, grunting as he reached down between them to stroke Keith in time with each pump of his hips. Keith’s head fell back and he let out a scream as Lance hit his prostate over and over, his tempo ruthless. The sounds Keith made urged Lance on and he was almost positive that someone on the ship could hear them.

“Lance!” Keith cried out once more before his orgasm hit, hot spurts of white cum making a mess all over his abs.

“Shit,” Lance growled, thrusting fast and hard.

He could feel Keith's prostate spasm with his release, his tight hole deliciously milking Lance's cock. Bringing Keith to orgasm was intoxicating and it spurred Lance on as he went faster. He felt his own release building, the sound of their skin slapping together and the feel of Keith still squirming around him finally pushing Lance over the edge. He shouted out Keith's name as he spilled his seed deep inside his partner. 

Lance slumped down, his forehead resting on the pillow next to Keith, both of their chests heaving in exertion. They stayed like that for a long while until Lance slowly pulled himself out. He sat back on his heels and looked down at Keith. His eyes were closed, breath coming in shallow pants and Lance was completely mesmerized. In such a short amount of time, Keith had become very important to him.

He’d been waiting for this for so long, to finally be this close to Keith, and after nearly losing him, he was suddenly caught in an overwhelming wave of emotion. He rose from the bed silently, grabbing a towel from his closet before returning to the bed and gingerly cleaning the mess from Keith’s stomach. Keith appeared to be out cold. He hardly flinched when Lance touched him and his breath had become low and even.

When he was finished cleaning up the mess, Lance pulled the covers back from the bed and slid beneath them, gathering Keith in his arms. He hugged him close, with Lance’s chest pressed against Keith’s back and he couldn’t help but think that they fit together nicely.

They still had so much to talk about. So much to work out. He knew that Keith would have to go back to the Blade eventually and his stomach was knotted with dread at the thought. But for now, for at least a few hours, Keith was here, with him.

For now, Lance told himself, it would be enough.


End file.
